1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for notifying print job information, a printer and a printing system using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for notifying print job information to share a print job conveniently and safely, a printer and a printing system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer comprises a storage device with a high capacity to store a large amount of print jobs and allows a plurality of users to share the print jobs stored in the storage device.
In order to share a print job stored in the storage device with another user, a user must notify another user that the print job is stored in the printer. For example, a user who stores a print job in a printer will verbally notify another user that the print job is stored in the printer. Then, the notified user has to search the print job using a user interface such as a control panel. The user interface allows a user to see the print jobs stored in the storage device. Therefore, the conventional print job notification procedure causes inconvenience to the user who shares his/her stored print job and to the user who is notified. Also, if a print job is to be secured, the print job is typically encrypted with a password. However, since the password is verbally notified according to the conventional notification procedure, the user is likely to forget the password as time lapses.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for providing a user with notifying print job information and for sharing a print job conveniently and safely.